Marine Luffy
by sugei-chan
Summary: On a young age, Luffy decided to become a pirate. But when something life-changing happened, he choose to become a marine and take revenge on every remaining pirate by destroying their most precious things ... treasure, an AU. Sorry if I may spoil some things.
1. Logue

**Pew, it's been a while since I published something online. The critique from readers helped me improve my writingskills, though I am kinda exited. I have this bad habit to never continue a story I wrote, but this time I'll promise I'll finish it, if my readers find it reasonable.  
I know that the first couple of chapters are actually a rip off from the original story, I am sorry but my creativity was running out. Don't click it away, only because you know what's happening in the first chapter, the plot is going to be revealed anytime soon. **

**When the idea of Luffy becoming a Marine flew up in my head, I kinda felt like writing this. The plot will turn out different, lastly, and be patient! A lot of things will be explained in later chapters!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this, and please help me improving my writing skills~! **

It was a peacefully day in East blue and everyone enjoyed the nice weather as long as it would last. The coast of the seas were filled with the inhabitants of Dawn Island, the certain Island lieutenant commander Monkey D. Luffy left arguing with his grandpa. The townspeople were looking with smiles plastered on their faces, to the familiar Marines: As soon as they turned around to look at them, their smiles only grew larger.

'How can this be my fault?' the grandson of the two asked, Monkey D. Luffy, who was irritated by the innocent act of his grandfather, who looked astonished at his grandson as an answer.

'How can't this be your fault?!' he asked utterly annoyed by the ignorance of Luffy, who kept stating that he was the one who was right. He felt like the irritation of his grandpa's proud was making him want to bit his nails, but instead of that he hit Garp straight on the head, with his rubber hand, as consequence of denying the fact that Luffy couldn't do anything against it.

Followed by a 'Did you see that?' spreading rumor of the townspeople, Garp didn't hold back and without thinking about it twice his hand already sent Luffy to the other side of the coast, with a nose bleeding remaining.

'You scum …' Luffy muttered, though he didn't feel like getting a punch like that again, and instead of going _against _him, he argued _along_ with him.

'Okay,' straw-hat shrugged, 'It's my fault,' he spat out, without meaning even a shit of it. But his grandfather narrowed his eyes, totally ignoring the shocked townspeople around him.

'Yeah?' he asked, 'Did you finally came by senses?' Garp was glad that his own grandson choose for the marine-life, or in other words: He thanked God still everyday that Luffy didn't become a pirate, what kind of world-mayhem would that kid create then, since he already was a pain in the butt as a marine?

'Yes, it's my fault, and I'll get that pirate _''Alvi-'' _err, what was its name again?' Garp noticed how he used the other word, 'It was Alvida, you low-life creature.'

'Oh, right …' Luffy said. 'Well, I'll just kick its ass, if that is what you want?' he added with a smirk.

'Good, but you ain't getting any ship of me!' Garp cleared for him, 'It was _your _fault, so _you _are going to solve this, my son,' Garp's last words were that reached Luffy's ears, who already ran into the sea, the place where a pirate ship _probably _was located.

'Aww, missed again!' a tan marine wailed, after he threw his fishing rod exactly three inches next to the barrel were he was aiming for. But his friend consoled him with roaring, 'Batter out!'

He shrugged, when he heard his friend on the very top say, 'You guys are scum!' and dropped down his rod.

'Come on, I'll help ya,' the comrade of the anchor-hat wearing marine said, while he grabbed the rod lying on the floor,

'One … Two … Gotcha!' they sang in unison.

'But this wine barrel is quite heavy …' The tan one mumbled while they were using quite every muscle they had, and sent it to their arms to bring this barrel in.

'But it probably has a lot!' his friend laughed to remember him why they did this again, and also a smile showed up one the tan guy's face.

'Yeah, let's bring it in!'

But when they felt the ominous aura, of an undesirable guest. They dropped the barrel without even hearing the groan coming out of it: Behind a conspicuous island, consisting of grass and rocks only, a pirate ship with a striking jolly roger appeared. It were the well-known Alvida Pirates, who were sailing their way to this certain ship.

After that, only warnings of yelling people followed, but for the one in the barrel it was still quite a mystery what was going on: Monkey D. Luffy, the most ignorant marine of all seas.

Everything actually felt kinda black. There was no one around him, he kept spinning though he couldn't come up with a reason why, and oh yeah, he was sleeping, so thinking also became 100 times harder, especially for _him. _

But after spinning and bouncing several times, under there weird circumstances, slowly, but sure two voices reached his ears: One of an adult, who was possessing quite a rude vocabulary, and one of a female, he supposed, a coward, who only was able to worry and who was at the point of shattering in pieces.

*boom*

'It's pretty heavy …' Were the last words who reached the sleeping Luffy,

'Don't be greedy, I am going to open it up right now!' were the first words he reached the woken up Luffy.

He pushed his stretchy arms out of the barrel, and with a deep yawn he managed to say, 'Hmm! That sure was a nice nap!' but when he glanced over the entire room once again, he saw adult pirates indeed, but he wasn't able to find the cowardly female one.

'Huh? Who the hell are you guys?' Luffy asked.

But four totally startled eyes met his', it even seemed that it were the eyes from _or _really poor people, who stole a ship, though their haircut was quite awesome, _or _it were pirates. Filthy, dirty, untrustworthy pirates.

'Who the hell are _you_?!' they responded not so affectionate.

'Hmm, why is that guy sleeping? He sure will catch a cold …' Luffy said, this time worth worrying.

'That's your fault!' the other two guys in unison, when Luffy looked weird at the guy he accidentally hit when he was waking up.

'Don't you know who we are? We are pirates!' One of the two guys, who _was _conscious, groaned.

'You guys are pirates?!' Luffy asked, with an audible disgust in his voice.

'Yeah, so don't mess with us!' They yelled, pulling out their swords, though the benefits of being a rubber man were showed fast: Without hesitate Luffy stretched, and hit away the two swords so they would hit the ceiling.

'W-what the hell?!' they both fell on the ground, looking at Luffy with eyes almost popping out: They slowly crawled backwards, but also the _feminine _voice behind Luffy was extremely impressed.

_'W-what are you?!' _they asked shocked.

'Me? I am Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya,' he said sarcastic while he glared at them.

'W-woah!' they crawled back with the speed of lightening, grabbing their unconscious comrade, and though they were in two corridors away from this room, Luffy could hear them crying loud and clearly.

'What just happened …?' Just now Luffy noticed the coward voice behind him, but when he turned around he saw a pink haired, small boy. The was kneeling in front of Luffy, and damn, he never saw someone scared like this.

'I'm hungry …' Luffy moaned, but apparently it was no time for jokes, since he was pushed by the small, pink haired boy.

'You've gotta get out of here, if their friends will come … they will kill you for sure!'

Luffy shrugged, 'But they can't kill my appetite,' he chuckled.

'How can you say that so calmly?!' Pinky asked panicking. His facial expression also revealed that he was at the edge of losing himself, sweat was slipping over his cheeks and he barely could stand.

'There are a lot of pirates on the deck!' Pinky repeated, when Luffy tried to chase the pirates who ran away, 'You are going the wrong way!' He wailed, while he was sticking to Luffy's leg as glue.

It was the overprotective pinky who introduced himself as 'Coby,' that managed to lure Luffy to the stock of food: Apples, a damn ton of apples was filling the entire room, so much that Luffy soon forgot his mission here. So much that even Luffy was amazed of this amount of food.

'You're Luffy-san, right? You were amazing back there, how did you do that?' Coby said to kill this painful silent, though Luffy turned around with a big smile sticking on his face, 'These are good!' he said while holding up an apple.

'But is this a pirate-ship?' Luffy asked not too much later.

'No,' Coby responded. 'This one isn't. This ship is being attacked by Alvida-sama right now …' Coby said pitiful.

Suddenly the words reached Luffy's ears, and his interested grew with such an amount in such a short time, 'Alvida, ya said?' Luffy asked, while he sharped his audience.

'Yes … Alvida is my captain …' Coby whispered.

'Hmm, you're also a pirate?' Luffy asked.

'Yes … It … was a fateful day …' He narrowed his eyes, though Luffy was almost unable to see it since his round glasses were fogged.

'That day, I went aboard to go fishing … But it turned out that boat … was going to be a pirate ship! For the past two years, I've been working for Alvida like a slave, so Alvida wouldn't kill me,' he said at the edge of crying.

'You're an idiot,' Luffy thought out loud, not intended to let this coward cry or anything, though he received the answer 'H-how can you say that …?' from this wailing Coby.

'You could've run away!' Luffy explained.

'No! That's impossible, impossible, just impossible! When I think about Alvida finding out, my legs start to shake and I get really scared!' he said trembling.

'Oh, so I was right, you're a coward!' Luffy smiled with his head hanging oblique. 'I don't like you,' Luffy said mean but honest.

It was just a second Coby lost it, but when he gathered himself and enough courage together, he managed to ask Luffy 'Luffy-san, how come you're on this ship … and why?'

Luffy took a second to rub his temples, continued by a 'I got soaked up in a whirlpool, and subsequently I was here!' he laughed, as if this was and every day's event.

'W-what?! You should've been dead!' Coby said terrified by this inhuman aura.

'Yeah, I know right?' Luffy said.

_''This guy … He … What?!'' _Of course, a cowardly person had a cowardly mind.

'But … you don't look like a pirate …' Coby glanced over his uniform resembling a sailor one's, with his sweat slipping over his face, dripping on the wooden floor. The second this he noticed was the big straw-hat Luffy was wearing, it was too big for his head, and he wore it instead of a marine hat, though there wasn't anything like _''Marine''_ written on his uniform, but this man couldn't be an ordinary person?!

'I am a lieutenant commander,' Luffy said, 'I'm working for the marines. And I'm also here to catch Alvida, as my mission. I want to be the one who finds One Piece, so I can destroy it before Pirates will find it!' Luffy chuckled.

But Coby's wasn't as entertained as him, so with wide opened eyes his look was sticking on Luffy, even if he wanted to: He couldn't move anything but his lips. 'But you can't! Alvida will ki-'  
*BOOM*

Without Luffy even noticing, he balded his fist and punched straight on his head, this probably would become a headache, or he even cracked the poor guy's skull.

'Why did you do that …?!' Coby asked, fighting against his tears.

'Just because,' Luffy responded.

Coby tried to laugh away his tears, but this made his stupidities superior to Luffy's, and that's quite a presentation.

'I don't care whether it's possible or not. I do this because I want to.'

'Huh …?' to stop his tears falling on the floor, Coby looked up when he saw that Luffy was holding is straw-hat in his hands, when he saw his face, he noticed the courage and proud in his eyes, fused together with innocence and ignorance.

'I promised to find One Piece,' he said smiling, 'I don't care if I die for destroying it, I promised to find it …'

Subsequently he looked up and sighed, 'Well, not that I'm full I should go and look for that Alvida-guy,' Luffy puffed, while he bristled.

The only audible silent to Luffy were his own questions to himself, but when he reached the mere door of this tiny room, he heard Coby mumbling something, but he raised his voice as their eyes met.  
He scowled, while he managed to pronounce

'Not afraid to die … Maybe I can do it, joining the marines …'

'The marines?' Luffy asked, while grabbing the heck with his one hand, and sticking his other one in his hip.

'That's right! It's my dream to catch the bad guys! It's been my dream ever since I was a little kid! Can I do it? Can I become a marine?!' The scowling guy asked.

Luffy shrugged, 'How should I know?' he chuckled, not understanding Coby's fierce aura.

'No, I will do it! I'm going the hell out of here and stop working as Alvida's slave! Let me help you to defeat Alvida-sama~!'

His courage and fierce aura were praised by a striking tear in the ceiling, wood slowly fell down, some hit his head, but that was no matter. This entire small room was destroyed.

He and Luffy both looked up, but the smoke was impeding their visibility. It was a hoarse, close to female voice who disturbed Coby's speech after the ceiling broke:

'Making a friend like this …' Luffy was not able to see a human body in the smoke, but as soon as it faded away, this Alvida's face was revealed, and the first thing coming up in Luffy's mind was

_''Alvida isn't a guy?!''_ though he wasn't sure …

'Who are you going to catch, Coby?'

The body of this Alvida became more clear by the second, but in her view Coby collapsed, while his crossed, pale arms were protecting his face.

Before Luffy could even take a good look at her, he was at the edge of being stabbed by swords behind him: They went trough the wooden door where he was standing in front of, katana's and tachis almost cut him in two pieces, even he wasn't a rubber man.

When disappointment was filling Alvida's look, at the moment she saw Luffy's wasn't Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter she was so scared of, Luffy was able to see the entire Alvida.

One word: goblin.

'Nope, he isn't pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro …' She said with a mouth curling down.

'Zoro?' Luffy asked as if he heard this name before.

'Coby!' Alvida suddenly yelled, totally changing the topic: 'Who is the most beautiful woman on this ocean?' She asked as in that infamous tale.

'That is of course …' Just as he described, his legs were shaking and he was scared to hell. His hands were holding his sweaty head, and he produced more moisture out of fear than ever before.

Luffy flashed three times to make sure what he just saw in front of him, before he opened his lips.

'That fat lady is Alvida?' he asked pointing to the woman who indeed was Alvida.

…

…

…

He heard soft mumblings like 'Fat? Now he is done for!' and Alvida's mouth opened wide, but sure.

'BRAT!' She managed to bring out after she was humiliated so badly. She pulled out an iron mace, and launched it while sending every muscle to her two, big arms.

'Grab on tight!' Luffy said to Coby, who didn't quite understand him until he stretched his arm, grabbed Coby and jumped in to the opening in the ceiling.

'You scum!' Alvida yelled, though Luffy was busy enough with Coby climbing on his back while he had to fight some pirates.

'You low-life brats …' He brought out, together with his _'Gomu Gomu no … Rocket!'_

Effortless he managed to wipe away the most amount of pirates away from the deck, straight into the ocean.

'Hehe,' he smiled when Coby was freaking out,

'Let me down, Luffy-san, we'll die for sure!'

'How … How can this be?!' a pirate asked to his remaining comrade, though Luffy heard him.

'I ate a Devil Fruit, the _Gomu Gomu no mi _to be exactly, I am a rubber man!' he said while putting Coby down, and stretching his mouth with both his fingers.

'Rubber man, that is …' But Coby wasn't able to finish his sentence, since Alvida's shadow was crossing his'.

'Devil fruit, eh?' Alvida asked amused, 'I've heard rumors about them, but I never really thought they really existed. You also have some moves, are you a bounty hunter?' She asked.

'Nope, I'm a marine,' he answered without thinking about it twice.

'Marine? And you're alone?! Ha Ha! You are really amusing!' Alvida roared over the deck.

'Yes, I am alone. You were my mission, I let you escape earlier, but that won't happen again,' he said scowling.

'Oh, you were that brat from before, ehh?' She wiped away the hair covering her face, and grabbed her Iron Mace tighter.

'So we are enemies, right,' she continued smirking.

'Lu-Luffy-san …' Coby whispered, 'Run …' he slowly said, poking him in the stomach, but Luffy merely felt something tickling his belly.

'Luffy, you saw that Iron club, that person is the ...-' it was just Luffy's glare who made him shut up, just his look which reminded him to his words:

_''I've decided to find One Piece, I don't mind dying for it.'_

'What am I?' Alvida asked when Coby's eyes narrowed.

'You … you … you are … Just the most ugliest old hag I've ever seen!'

_''Amen''_ Luffy added in mind with a covert smile.

'WHAT?!'

…

…

…

'I AM GOING TO KILL YA, YOU SCUM!' She screamed more humiliated than ever, and the first time she swung with her Iron Mace was also her last one:

_''Gomu Gomu no … Muchi!''_ lieutenant commander Luffy wiped her away from quite the distance with his right foot only, he swapped her into the sea, without any effort.

After that he contacted the remaining pirates.

'Give us a boat, Coby is going to join the marines,' were the only words necessary for them to use the speed of lightening and get him a boat,

'I am sparing you guys, get the hell out of here, when one of the admirals notices you guys were the companions of that old hag, you're dead meat. You've got two options: Or join the marines, or get the hell out of here.'

Without thinking about it twice, they jumped in the seas together, seeing this as a new chance to start a new life.

'Luffy-san … you're such a kind hearted person …' Coby muttered, but Luffy only nodded as a ''Thank you''

'Well, Coby, let's get the hell out of here, you want to be a marine, right?'

'Y-yes, lieutenant commander Luffy!' he was already taking his official position, but without giving a glance at him, Luffy drew him with him, on their tiny boat, when a striking, red haired young girl's eyes met Luffy's.

…

'So, where are we actually going to?' Coby asked.

'Well, when I find Gramps, he sure can make you a marine right? Yes. Well, I actually was interested in that Roronoa Zoro guy, maybe I'll be promoted if I execute him,' Luffy said with twinkling in his eyes.

'That Zoro guy is a beast! I heard that he's being locked up in Shells town for whatever he might have done! It's impossible for to kill him, impossible, impossible, imp-'

*BOOM*

It took Coby a long time after his skull was cracked for the second time, to come by senses. But when he came by senses, and gathered up enough courage, he asked a question he wanted to ask Luffy from the very beginning.

'Luffy-san …?'

'Yes?'

'Why did you decided to be a marine …?'

'Hmm, that's quite a long and complicated story …'


	2. Roronoa Zoro

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. _

It felt like this boredom would last for forever. Staring over the seas, while the guy you just met was already sleeping wasn't so exiting as you would expect. especially since there was noting eatable anywhere close, though you would expect an escaping-boat to have some stock? But only this average, every day's imagination could fill his stomach, depending on what you'd call ''filling.'' Only the grey air was reflecting Luffy's mood: Empty, bored and utterly tired.  
No clouds of happiness were filling his boredom; only a veil of mist was resembling Luffy's mind. But things, good or bad always meet an end, and when hours passed, Luffy's eyes glanced over a small, but real town: Shells town.  
'Oi, Coby, wake up! We're here! On the island of marines, and,' a terrifying twinkling filled his eyes, 'Roronoa Zoro,' he said while licking his lips.  
It was him who took the leading role after Coby woke up, and as he got used to, Townspeople were forcing a smile. when he noticed their existence it only grew larger. Maybe it was because Luffy was weird, but a lot of people were familiar with the blood related Monkey D. The most wanted guy in this world, and ironically enough a marine was his very own son!  
When they were wandering trough some markets, passing friendly looking marketers, Coby also mentally woke up, and came by senses.  
'Luffy-san … Do you really think it's a good idea to look for Zoro-san, I mean, he's locked up! You can't take credit for that, by the way, that guy seems to be amazingly strong! I wonder if you're even a match for him!' Coby wailed, though he knew that words alone weren't enough to contact Luffy. 'Come on, Luffy-san!' he said while sticking to his arm, again.  
'Shut it shrimp, you wanted to join the marines, right?Well, let's head to the Marine Base, before I change my mind,' Luffy said glaring to Coby, as a treat.  
'W-well … I don't know if I am ready for that, yet … I mean, I've heard that Morgan is the captain of this base!' Coby wailed once again.  
'You sure talk a-'  
*BOOM*  
Luffy's head clashed to the head of a girl from approximately his length, she was wearing two katanas in her waist-band, though a part was covered by her long, navy blue hair. for a second Luffy though she was a swordsman, but a girl being a swordsman?  
'Watch out,' she said pissed of, without accepting Luffy's help to get up,  
'Err, I am sorry …' but as an answer she only nodded and continued.  
'Well, that was weird …' Luffy said, but when minutes past by, he already forgot. After barely minutes of walking to the direction the most townspeople suggested them, their quest was praised by the big building, writing: ''Marines'' on the huge port.  
'L-luffy-san … we're truly here!' Coby sobbed, while rubbing his arms over his forehead.  
Chapter 2.  
'I never … Thought I would-' his rater exaggerated speech, was disturbed by the sound of a fist knocking to a door. 'Luffy-san!' Coby said, 'What're you doing?!' he added with his mouth curling down, and his eyebrows curling up.  
'Hmm, just telling them that you're going to join them,' Luffy said with a smirk.  
''Who is this?'' They heard a male voice saying trough a Dendenmushi.  
'Monkey D. Luffy, lieutenant commander from the Navy, I brought a youngster with me who's going to join ya guys!'

''Monkey D you said ...? You're Garp's grandson?!''  
'Yup.'

The ports slowly opened, and the first thing Luffy's eyes glanced over was nothing more that the silhouette. A silhouette of a tan, rather muscular man with a green cap on his head, something equal to a bandana. He was hanging on a wooden ''cross,'' and the roaring of his stomach, together with his constant bleeding revealed that there was something wrong with this guy.  
'Roronoa Zoro!' Luffy yelled, though it was Coby who slapped his hand to Luffy's mouth so he would shut up. But Roronoa wasn't the only one standing on the field of sand, in front of the the entrance of the marine base, a little, brown haired girl with chocolate brown eyes matching her hair was standing in front of him while she handed him over something like onigiri.  
''The lucky bastard he is!'' Luffy thought drooping when he saw how delicious Onigiri could look like if it's been weeks since he ate it. But when the doors of the base itself opened, a fair man, pretty short for whatever his age might be, was joining Zoro and this little girl, originally coming to pick up Luffy.  
'You shouldn't be bullying kids,' this ugly man said, as if he wasn't bullying anyone with his yuck head. Zoro gave a deep groan as soon as he turned his head, and scowled at this man. 'Looks like you're still energetic, Roronoa Zoro …' He said smiling. This time they were pretty damn sure: That man hanging there as a living corpse was Roronoa Zoro.  
''He doesn't look like a Marine …'' Luffy thought, before he saw the crowd of Marines guarding him from behind.  
'Thank god, the marines! That girl is finally save from that beast,' Coby puffed relieved, though he was hiding himself behind Luffy: The blonde guy's face was also scaring him off. 'Hmm, that Onigiri look pretty good,' the dressed man noticed, when he started to bow towards her hand. Without hesitation he roughly grabbed one of the rice balls out of the little girls hand, and sent it without a second thought to his mouth.  
'No!' she yelled. It didn't take long, after chewing three times he frowned followed by the fact his eyes grew larger and his mouth curled down, he scowled and directly spat out the Onigiri.  
'Nasty!' he screamed loud. 'It's full of sugar, Onigiri needs salt!' he criticized the girl angrily. 'But … I thought it would taste better if it would be sweet …' the girl defended herself with a sad look plastered on her face.  
'Give it here!' he commanded as he grabbed one of the rice balls out of her hand and threw it on the field. By showing his anger he jumped on it several times, until it was comparable to the ground, he was satisfied.  
'Stop, stop!' she begged him as she knelt down.  
'What a horrible thing to do …' Coby said, but he directly drew Luffy back when he wanted to make this guy say sorry. 'What are you doing, if you hit him I'll never have any chance to become a marine!' Coby said.  
'But he shouldn't do that, that's a disgrace to all of the marines,' Luffy said humiliated. This girl muttered something inaudible, when the fair guy grabbed a letter out of his pocket, 'Everyone who helps prisoner Roronoa Zoro should be immediately executed,' he read out loud, 'Adult or child,' he added with a smirk. After that he gave a signal to the marine next to him to throw her out, when his eyes went to Luffy.  
'So, you're the guest we were waiting for?' this guy asked, while he frowned when he saw something behind Luffy: Coby, who was freaking out.  
'No,' Luffy said immediately. 'We're done here,' he spat out. He turned around and pushed Coby away, 'Let's go,' he said without turning back. He vaguely heard that same guy scolding something as, 'How dares he do to this?Bothering me for nothing? Get him,' but Luffy's loud footsteps were enough to intimidate him.  
'Luffy-san, why are we going, I .. I wanted to join …'  
'Coby, you saw those guys. They aren't worthy calling themselves marines. I'd never forgive myself if you had to live a life with such bastards, we can find another base easily,' Luffy answered. It was quite for a while, but after several minutes Coby noticed the familiar brown hair and clothes of the same girl from before.  
'That's her!' Coby said, pointing to that girl.  
'Hey girl!' Luffy said, when he walked in the pub where that little girl from earlier was sitting next to someone who could be her mom. As she turned around, she frowned,  
'Who are you guys?' she asked.  
'I'm Monkey D. Luffy, a marine. Err, we saw what happened back than, we wanted to ask if you were all right?' Luffy said.  
'Oh, I'm fine,' she sobbed, looking down.  
'Why won't you sit with us?' Luffy asked, though Coby looked at her mother, waiting for a nod.  
'Is Roronoa really a bad guy …?' Coby asked her, when they ordered some drinks. 'No!' she said immediately. 'Onii-chan is in jail because of us …' When the name ''Roronoa Zoro'' reached a certain girl's ears, she dragged her and her two katanas to the table where Luffy was sitting, pushing herself between them. 'Excuse me, did someone say ''Roronoa Zoro''?' before she glanced over Luffy and his head, she was pretty serious, but when she wiped away her Navy blue hair his face seemed familiar.  
'Ehh, you?!' she asked, looking weird at him and Coby, not noticing the little girl.  
'Huh?Who are you?' Luffy asked, while he was rubbing his temples to think back.  
'I am the one who you pushed away earlier, remember?' she asked irritated by his bad memory. He slowly nodded, as he received flashbacks. 'Uh, anyways, I heard the name ''Roronoa Zoro''?' she repeated glaring at Luffy.  
'Kuina-san?!' the little girl who was hiding behind the big table said. The girl with her hair reaching her waist turned around, and when she saw this little girl she grinned. 'Yes, it's me, Rika-chan!' she said as if she knew the girl. 'Was it you who told them about Zoro?' she asked when she grabbed a chair and joined them.  
'Ehh, what's going on? you know Zoro' Luffy asked lost. The girl created eye-contact, as if something pretty serious was going on.  
'Well …' Kuina said to break the silence, 'Zoro is my brother ... but we aren't blood related!' She added.  
'I didn't know Roronoa Zoro had a sister ... but wait, little girl,' Coby said to stay at the topic. 'You told it wasn't Zoro's fault that the he's locked up now?' he asked.  
'No, it's Helmeppo's fault …' she said sobbing, 'The son of captain Morgan …'  
Luffy and Coby both looked at each other with wide opened eyes. 'What?!'  
'Shhh,' Kuina hissed utterly annoyed by their ignorance and exaggerated sounds.  
'Yes …' The little girl continued, 'It was a few days ago when Helmeppo wandered trough the town to show his new pet … It looked like a wolf, and he was scary! Helmeppo's wolf-dog ran into this pub, and when I wanted to prevent him from eating the customers, Helmeppo stood there, without stopping his pet, it even wanted to attack Kuina-san, when she tried to protect me, but then Zoro-san came between them and saved our life! Helmeppo wanted to pick a fight with Nii-chan, but he seriously was no match for him … But then Helmeppo started to treat with the fact that his father, Morgan, would execute all the townspeople! he told Zoro-san that if he would go to jail for one month instead of us, we're save … and he did, Nii-chan is a nice person!' It was obvious how sad this little girl was, since the trembles in her voice betrayed her. But after sobbing several times, she gave up and covered her face in her arms, though Kuina consoled her by petting her head. 'Helmeppo is kicking and hitting Zoro while he's tied up for three weeks already, the monster,' Kuina said with an audible abhorrence. 'And he-' Kuina stopped immediately when she sensed the ominous aura. Her energy suddenly attenuate as she felt this big mass, shrouded by black only replenished.  
Helmeppo.  
'Hehe, everyone, bow for me, the merciful and elegant Helmeppo-sama!' No doubt about the fact this was him, his arrogance spread trough the entire room and changed into fear when in crawled into the townspeople's bodies.  
'Nice lady, give me a drink. Fast! Or do you wanna end up like this Roronoa Zoro?' he leaned over the bar, looking in the eyes of the waitress. 'Executed?' he said smiling, while his tongue licked his lips. It only last a second, a second that Kuina and Luffy's eyes met each other, thinking the same.  
'Wouldn't you free him about ten days?!' Luffy asked without a second thought.  
'L-luffy-san...!' Coby whispered scared to hell, though it was too late. Also Kuina frowned, though she was holding herself back, since "she was just a girl, and shouldn't fight"  
'My my, isn't it the rude one,' Said Helmeppo while his mouth curled up. 'Did you really think I would stick to that lie? Of course I'm not going to free him, that scum offended me and my pet! He's gonna pay for that,' Helmeppo smiled, which awakened Luffy's anger.  
'What did you say?' Luffy asked, while he pushed his teeth together.  
'That he's going to be executed in-'  
*BOOM*  
With the speed of lightening, Luffy replaced his hand from his pocket to Helmeppo's face. Without any hesitation.  
'Luffy!' Kuina, Coby and Rika shouted in unison. Also the other customers weren't able to flash their eyes for the following minutes.  
'Luffy-san, what did you-'  
'Shut it Coby, I've decided... to free Zoro!'


	3. A last word

Hhm. Hi, readers. I've discarded fanfiction a while ago, I just couldn't write ... Yeah, I'm sorry for that. Publishing nothing for quite a while is impolite, you have all the rights to find me a pathetic stereotype who just gives up to fast. But when writing the actual 3th chapter, i had COULDN'T write it ... Everything I came up with was just crap, so I quit with this story. Really, I'm sorry, the most of you don't even find this story so important, well it isn't. There are a lot of other 'marine luffy' stories written when I was gone from fanfiction, way BETTER 'marine luffy' stories ... So read those, I bet you'll enjoy them...  
Well, good bye then, I hope you don't hate me or find me pathetic for this,  
Sayanora~!


End file.
